


Fo Yo Sorrows

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl, Misfits
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha talks about her weird encounter with Chuck Bass in a pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fo Yo Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Alisha still had her powers and after episode 4.02 in Gossip Girl. Porn Battle prompt: Gossip Girl/Misfits (2009), Chuck/Alisha, touch, alcohol, pub.

"So last night I went out to a pub.  I see this guy moping at the bar all by himself.  He has this little glass of scotch with the ice in it and he's completely hammered.  His head's in his hands and he's crying.  I go over to the guy and sit beside him.  I ask him what his name is and he says, all melodramatic-like, 'I'm...Chuck Bass.'  Like he's some type of American soap opera character.  He's crying because he saw his ex-girlfriend Blair in Paris and he claims he can't please her anymore.  And for some reason he can't find his current girlfriend, some French girl named Eva, because she's out shopping on Piccadilly with--get this-- _his_ money.  On top of _that,_ she doesn't believe in cell phones.  Crazy, right?

"So Chuck grabs my arm, yeah, and he doesn't know I have my power.  He looks at me like he wants to rape me and says **'Mommy, I want you to spank me until I get hard.'** That's, like, the strangest request I've ever gotten from a random guy that touches me.  I mean, other than that one time I touched Simon and he wanted to fuck my armpit.  I think Chuck has mummy issues or something.  He takes me in the bathroom.  He pulls down his pants--they're, like, Ralph Lauren or some really expensive American brand--and his boxer shorts and he shows me his ass.  I sit on the toilet and somehow he bends over in my lap.  I spank his ass and he wanks himself until he gets hard.  Then we switch places and I push him on the toilet.  I get on my knees and give him a blowjob until he blows his load inside my mouth because I really wasn't into him in that way.  

"I let go of him.  I'm expecting him to freak out like that time I took Curtis in the bathroom.  Instead he says 'I don't remember what you did to me, but more girls should learn how to yank a tap like you.'  I walk out of the stall, grossed out, and I decide to go to another pub where Chuck couldn't find me.  What a gross wanker."


End file.
